


Important

by Grotesque (Grotesque_Flower)



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Swearing, also this was going to be smut but i started laughing and it turned into fluff, that's really the only reason why im putting this as T
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 20:48:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2665847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grotesque_Flower/pseuds/Grotesque
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I have no summary for this, just some dumb little dabble of two very important things</p>
            </blockquote>





	Important

Cold hands found their way over Gumball’s face and covering his eyes. A kiss placed behind his pink ear, his hands went up to grasp onto the ones blinding him.

“Marshall, this better be important, I’m trying to figure out something.” He pulled the hands down to look behind him to see the vampire smiling at him.

They were in the prince’s room. Gumball sitting at his desk and Marshall standing right behind him, resting his chin on top of the prince’s and wrapping his skinny arms and his shoulders in an awkward hug.

“But it is important~~, aren’t I important to you??” The vampire whined.

“Do you really want me to answer that Marshall?”

“Don’t be rude,” Marshall closed his eyes.

“What do you want me to say?” Gumball straightened his back and put on the most feminine voice he could muster, “Oh Marshall, nothing is more important that you~! Not even my scientific research that I’ve been working on for months now and so very very close to figuring out~! No not at all~! I’ll just drop what I’m doing and let’s run away together into the sunset~!”

“Dude, what the fuck,” Marshall pulled away from Gumball, “Just, no, just. What the fuck. never do that again.”

“What??? Do what?? Of Marshall I have no idea what you’re talking about? My research? Oh I won’t as long as I have you occupying my time, my little Marshy~!” Gumball spoke with the same feminine voice and a serious expression on his face as he turned to look at the vampire.

“Oh my Glob knock it off, you’re ruining the mood,” Marshall covered his ears.

“Oh but Marshall how could I stop you know what you do to me, c’mon who needs the mood when you can just ravish me right now, under the moonlight,” Gumball dramatically slapped the back of his hand to his forehead.

“Oh my Glob forget it I’m going home,” Marshall turned to the window as he heard Gumball burst out laughing. A genuine laugh, the way he hardly ever allows himself to do. Marshall turned around at the laughing prince and smiled to himself.

Gumball backed up against the wall with his eyes shut in laughter, his laugh slightly squeaking as he took down gulps of air.

“B-but Ma-arsh. Crud, I can’t do the voice if I’m laughing,” Gumball took deep breaths to regain himself, but just as his mouth formed a straight line he started laughing again.

Marshall walked over to him and wrapped his arm around his shoulders as he giggled.

“S-sorry, I know you hate that dumb voice,” Gumball spoke as he finally stopped his laughing fit, but the smile on his face stayed glued.

“Nah, it’s fine,” Marshall spoke. Sure he hated the voice, but he could deal with it as long as he could hear the prince laugh afterwards. Besides, it meant that they were close. That they could goof around with each other. That the Prince trusted him.

“But really, I’m really close to figuring this out. I am in the zone, well was, but I’m really excited about it so I’ll easily get back in. But if you want you can linger around and wait. Because then I’ll have time for you,” Gumball smiled up at him brightly.

Marshall dramatically sighed, “Fine, I guess I’ll wait around for you. Just because this seems important to you,” He walked over to the bed and flopped down. Gumball walked back over to his desk and sat down.

“Sooo~ important~!!” Marshall groaned out loud as Gumball spoke in that god awful feminine voice just like before.

Gumball giggled some more, “Sorry. Promise I won’t talk like that again. It’s just kinda fun.”

Marshall sat up and looked over at the other, smiling a little to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> As i said, i was going to write some smut, but i started laughing at the thought of this as i was writing. So instead it's just some fluff, maybe i'll write some smut as a sequel or whatever. Maybe. If you want me to


End file.
